Problem: $g(n) = -2n$ $h(t) = -6t-3(g(t))$ $ h(g(5)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(5) = (-2)(5)$ $g(5) = -10$ Now we know that $g(5) = -10$ . Let's solve for $h(g(5))$ , which is $h(-10)$ $h(-10) = (-6)(-10)-3(g(-10))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-10)$ $g(-10) = (-2)(-10)$ $g(-10) = 20$ That means $h(-10) = (-6)(-10)+(-3)(20)$ $h(-10) = 0$